The original film photo booth has become an iconic medium for documenting memories. However, traditional photo booths have a large, cumbersome footprint and feature dated, bland aesthetics. On the other hand, a digital revolution has swept the world and permanently changed the way that memories are captured, displayed, and promoted.
Existing “photo booth companies” and products have many shortcomings. A major problem is that of managing scalability and facilitating large-scale software licenses. The current offerings on the market are standalone booths instead of platforms that can include both hardware and software that work together, including but not limited to across the cloud, to achieve a set of key functions. The current offerings also are not enterprise platforms that also integrate fluidly with a client's existing strategic marketing framework. Current photo booth offerings are also not flexible. Photo booth kiosks come with a rigid set of software and features that cannot easily be upgraded to flex and integrate with other API's or software applications. In the digital age it is important to be able to easily add new features as they come to life, immediately, on any software device around the world. In addition, current photo booth offerings do a poor job of integrating with user's mobile devices.
Social media properties are the perfect platforms to both house and share a photo booth's captured content. However, current photo booth products on the market lack comprehensive social media integration. With regard to housing (organizing) captured digital content online, current photo booth offerings offer generic gallery views that lack intuitive browsing features or cohesive branding elements.
Furthermore, while a clean, cohesive, well-organized, and socially-integrated online gallery is crucial, the user-interface on the photo booth kiosk itself is equally as important. The current photo booths lack a technologically advanced fully customizable interface that is fun to use, streamlined, and cohesively designed/branded with the online gallery. The user interface on the actual kiosk is how consumers literally “touch and feel” a brand, yet the current product offerings do not provide the opportunity to create a contemporary visually attractive touch screen interface to aid consumer navigation.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for an enterprise photo and/or video platform.